Falling For You
by MabelFable
Summary: It's been a year since the final battle and things between Masaya and Ichigo have gotten... boring. At least Ichigo realizes it, but how could she break away from the boy she thought she loved? And why does she have Kisshu on the brain? Kishigo: One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew at all. I'm just a simple anime freak who had a sudden urge to write some fanfiction.**

**(Author's Note: Well, this is my first ever Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. So I'm **_**really **_**sorry if the characters are OOC or anything. I haven't watched it in a while so I'm a bit rusty, but I think it's okay. So enjoy!)**

"Ichigo!" A voice called after the red haired girl. She turned to see Masaya Aoyama running up to her. He smiled and said, "I was hoping to walk you to your next class."

Ichigo nodded, not really feeling much. Aoyama always walked her to class. She remembered how the thought used to excite her to the point where her ears and tail would threaten to pop out, but now… It just wasn't the same. The excitement had worn away and she was used to Aoyama.

Ichigo knew just enough about him to where he didn't surprise her anymore. Aoyama was always doing things to show his affection, like walking her to class or only doing whatever she wanted to do. He never tried to push something else for them to do. Of course, Ichigo wasn't trying to say that was bad. It was why she had fallen for Aoyama in the first place. She always felt so comfortable with him, but there had always been the star factor as well. He was talented, smart, good-looking, and cared for the environment. Masaya Aoyama was the definition of perfect! But was perfect what she really needed?

Ichigo let out a sigh as they walked to her class. Aoyama, being as kind as he was, took notice and asked, "Is everything alright, Ichigo-chan?"

The red haired girl jerked away from her trance and shook her head. "I'm fine, Aoyama-kun," She reassured. The dark haired boy looked at her still concerned. She smiled and tugged on his hand to lead him into the classroom, noting with a sad realization she didn't feel anything but a dull pang of her old excitement when she touched him.

As they sat in class, the teacher kept droning on and on about math. Ichigo couldn't find herself to be interested or even find the will to force her attention and actually take notes. She just stared out the window her thoughts taking over. Her realizations about Aoyama weren't just before class, really. Ichigo had noticed everything between them had been like this for a while. She just didn't want to face the fact that she may not love him like she did before. Or how she thought she did.

Ichigo jumped as she noticed something move in the tree outside the window. It was a person but… no it couldn't be. "Momomiya-san?" Ichigo snapped her attention to the board where the teacher was looking at her with a stern look. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Ichigo shook her head and focused her attention on her notebook, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment of being caught daydreaming. She knew her eyes had to have been playing tricks on her. She couldn't have possibly seen Kisshu. Not after all this time. As she argued on what she saw she failed to notice how her heart seemed to speed up at the fact the alien could have been there.

School seemed to pass by even slower than it had before for the red haired teen. The next couple days were torturing and slow. It was two days later, Ichigo made her way out to the front of the school with Aoyama next to her holding her hand. She smiled slightly knowing that one thing for sure was that Aoyama always tried to be at her side in case she needed something. It was comforting to have someone so reliable, but was that all? Was Aoyama just comforting? He seemed to be turning into more of a friend in her eyes, the more she thought about it. She wasn't demoting him in the least because she knew he was an amazing person and she cared about him. He just… She couldn't imagine spending forever with him?

"Ichigo-chan?" Aoyama's voice broke in. "You've been really distant lately," He told her waiting for her account before voicing more of his thoughts.

The tip of her mouth quirked up slightly. He was dancing around his real questions. It was the way he handled situations. He always waited for her consent before going on. Before it would always make her flutter with excitement that a boy could really care about her opinion instead of bluntly going on with their own, but she expected he would get used to her. And he would notice he could be straightforward once in a while with her, but he never did try.

Ichigo looked into his eyes, they were concerned and confused. She felt her guilt come pounding at her heart and mind. It was telling her about how stupid she was being. Here standing in front of her was a great guy who loved her and treated her like his princess, and here she was thinking about breaking his heart and dumping him out on the curb?

Ichigo shook her head the bell on her neck gave off a jingle as she gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine, Aoyama-kun. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. It's nothing," She reassured, not exactly lying. She had been having sleep trouble. Maybe that was why she was thinking such strange thoughts as to actually break up with this wonderful person. She was sleep deprived!

Masaya looked at her as if not believing her. There was conflict in his eyes and Ichigo could tell. "What is it, Aoyama-kun?" She asked while her brain noted the difference in his behavior.

Masaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he was trying to sort out his words carefully. He finally said, "I'm not sure, but lately things have been distant between us."

Ichigo nodded her stomach twisting in anxiousness. Had he noticed that their relationship hasn't been going anywhere? But if we break up what would happen next? Ichigo knew she didn't want to break up. She didn't want to give up, and wanted to cling to her old relationship than facing the world without someone comforting with her.

"…I just can't figure it out, but we've been drifting apart. And…"

Ichigo knew he was just dragging it out longer and longer till the end and she let him. It was hard for her to accept that they could be over, but she knew it had to end. They couldn't lead each other on for the rest of their lives, trying to get that old spark back between them.

Ichigo sighed as Masaya carried on with his speech, knowing he was dragging it out only for his own sake. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't exactly the one to assert his opinions or needs on her (Although he does talk about animals and the planet passionately, but she doesn't mind that).

"You think we should break up," Ichigo cut in gently. She didn't want him to get the idea that she was mad at him.

Masaya blinked and looked at her with a guilty expression. He hesitantly nodded and said, "Yeah. I was thinking that, but I don't want to give you up completely."

"We make good friends," Ichigo said smiling slightly. "We'd probably be better friends than as a couple."

Masaya nodded looking rather relieved. "Definitely," He said, but then looked unsure. "But to be honest, I really wish this could work. It's hard to start over again."

Ichigo let out a small noise of agreement as she reached up to her bell that was tied around her neck. She began to untie it and she placed it inside Masaya's palm. "When you find the girl who is your real number one, give her this to show her," She said smiling with a touch of sadness as she remembered when he had given it to her.

Masaya nodded and thanked her. The two stood with their hands still intertwined, neither had much to say to the other. It was now just letting it sink in that they had broken up. Masaya let go of Ichigo's hand and started walking away, waving to her slightly and saying "See you tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded still not having any words. It had happened. They had broken up and she couldn't help but feel sadness as she remembered their good times together. She knew that they would still have good times as friends, but now her next worry was how she going to spend her time. She'd miss having someone to spend weekends with and she'd miss feeling so sure that she had found her true love. Well that's being a teenager for you, she thought bitterly as she made her way home. Falling in love and then realizing it wasn't mean to be.

Ichigo continued walking and made a detour into the park. She walked through the trees still wrapped in her fears of the future. At least Aoyama-kun was alright with it, she thought trying to lighten her mood of self pity. It wouldn't get her anywhere if she remained in such a state.

The red haired teen realized she was walking to the oldest tree in the park, the huge cherry blossom tree. She ran through the remaining trees to the clearing where the tree was. She loved seeing the tree. It reminded her of the one afternoon she and Masaya had talked about it, but it also reminded her of Kisshu and his attack.

Ichigo jolted slightly as thoughts of Kisshu came barreling through her mind. She stared at the tree, her memories coming back about him. She always thought about him once in awhile but lately he seemed to be plaguing her mind more than he had for a long time.

She could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of how he had been the boy to steal her first kiss and how he seemed to flirt with her so shamelessly even when fighting. He had always been trouble and she always thought of him as a perverted pain in the neck, but why had he been able to annoy her so easily?

She shook her head violently and glared at the tree. "Stupid Kisshu," She muttered clenching her fist as she remembered how easily he got her riled up and the fact at how he could accomplish it without even being present. Oh how she wanted to punch the tree. As if it was the reason she was having all these thoughts of Kisshu.

She turned away from the tree to sit down and lean against it. She needed to calm down. She hugged her knees and watched her view of the park from her spot beneath the cherry tree. She forced her thoughts to think about Masaya, the Mew Mews, anything but Kisshu! But as she sat there trying to force her thoughts in a different direction, they all returned to that annoying Kisshu. Her clenched fist pounded the ground in frustration.

Ichigo finally gave up and reflected what happened with Kisshu; his attempts to get her on his side and how he always seemed to enjoy being with her even when they were fighting. She remembered the final battle and how he gave up his life to try and save her from Deep Blue. How he had tried to give her a kiss goodbye and she hadn't granted it or let him. She suddenly felt cold as she remembered that part of the battle. It had scared her so much to think that he was gone. That he had done it for her. He had loved her and yet she never returned it.

The red haired teen jumped in surprise at the tears that had begun to stream down her face and how her chest ached painfully at these thoughts. After all this time the tears of regret finally broke out. She had to admit, it hurt to think of how she never thought to return his affections. She couldn't imagine how much she must have hurt him by her obvious love for Masaya. "Kisshu," She breathed out through her tears.

"Koneko-chan," A voice replied back making Ichigo jolt forward and leap to her feet.

She looked up to see that subject of her thoughts was sitting on a branch above her swinging one leg in a lazy fashion. Ichigo could feel her face flush a deep red at being caught crying over him, but she could also feel a buzz of excitement rush through her at his presence.

Kisshu suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo. She could feel herself redden even more as Kisshu lifted his hand to cup her face. He wiped away the remnants of her tears with the pad of his thumb. Ichigo could feel a pleasant sensation form in her from his touch, but she couldn't seem to scold herself for thinking such things or feeling such things about Kisshu.

"Why were you crying?" He asked softly his golden eyes were searching hers with genuine concern.

Ichigo immediately backed out of his touch trying to regain her head as she blurted, "What are you doing here?"

Kisshu looked stricken by that and his brow furrowed he turned away and said, "Well, if you don't want me here then I'll leave you to go cry to your boyfriend." It was obvious he was still bitter to losing Ichigo to that Masaya character even though all he wanted was her to be happy.

Ichigo quickly said, "Wait! I was just asking. Don't go." She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone. And she wanted to apologize for everything.

Kisshu turned with a surprised expression. She really wanted him to stay. He nodded slowly and came closer to her once again.

Ichigo closed her eyes and said in a rush, "I want to apologize."

She opened her eyes to see Kisshu looking honestly confused. His expression was so adora—NO! Oh gosh, no. She shouldn't start thinking like that. She felt her cheeks flare up again. "I'm sorry for how I always treated you. I'm sorry for how I never took your feelings seriously. I'm sorry I never seemed to love you the way you loved me. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't kiss you," She said in a rush feeling her cheeks heat up even more with each sentence.

Kisshu was silent for several minutes and Ichigo felt her heart pounding so hard it was painful as she watched for his response. He stared at her with those golden eyes of his. "Why so suddenly?" He asked evenly.

Ichigo glared at him. "Well, I haven't seen you since the final battle. I don't know how I could tell you I was sorry other than right now. Of all the deaths that day yours struck me hard. Even after I knew you were alive you were gone and I couldn't say anything about it and…and—" She was suddenly pulled into Kisshu's arms.

She could feel herself blush for what seemed to be the millionth time since he arrived and she tried to pull away. Kisshu kept his grip as he waited for her to calm down. Ichigo finally gave up and let him hold her.

Kisshu smiled. "You never needed to apologize," He told her as he held her. "I never wanted you to be sad and since my duty was over I had to return. I always convinced myself that you were happier without me there. That you'd be happiest with that boyfriend of yours, but I've always came to check on you."

Ichigo felt herself grow warm at how much he cared about her. She didn't deserve his devotion and yet he loved her despite that. "He's not my boyfriend," She blurted out suddenly feeling Kisshu stiffen with shock. "We just broke up," She added feeling embarrassed for bringing it up, but he did have the right to know.

Ichigo watched at his eyes drifted to her neck, where her bell once was. "I'm sorry," He replied awkwardly, but he gave her a small squeeze as he held her still.

Ichigo shook her head. "Don't be. We were just meant to be friends anyways. So it makes sense," She explained with a small smile.

The two teenagers continued talking with one another, drifting from one topic to another; conversation was so easy for them and not at all awkward. Ichigo began to realize she might have missed something amazing when Kisshu came into her life. He had always loved her and she had been so enthralled with Masaya that she had always brushed it off. She could have had something special with Kisshu that might have been something even more than what had been between her and Masaya. Maybe.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu as a comfortable silence enveloped them. She didn't want to go through what happened between her and Masaya again. She wanted something that could maybe turn out to be the real thing. She suddenly realized that there was one way to test this. Before her shyness could take over she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kisshu's.

The kiss between them was soft and gentle but the reaction was electrifying for the red haired teen. It sent her heart pounding with excitement and fireworks setting off in her mind. She suddenly felt herself pull away from the indescribably wonderful sensations and realized she had turned herself into a cat with her overexcited reaction.

Kisshu's laugh rang out, open and joyous, and Ichigo could feel her skin radiate with heat under her fur. He smiled at her with a loving smile as he scratched her ears, making her purr pleasantly. He heard her try to mumble her protests and it made him grin.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu her eyes looking at him seriously. "I'm not in love with you yet, Kisshu," She said slowly so he would understand. "But I think I'm falling and—"

"I'll wait for that day, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said running his fingers along her cat form. "In the mean time, you should know that you make a cute little cat." He grinned at her knowing she was blushing hard under her fur.

"Nyaaaaaa?!"

**A/N: What do ya think? Did ya like it? X3 Well, I sure hope you did. Otherwise I must warn you, I do not pay the bills for any dry cleaning or puking incidents. You **_**do**_** have the choice **_**not**_** to read and spill chunks. Anyways, please review! Thanks for reading.**

**And also I hope there isn't any grammar or spelling mistakes. If there are I really apologize.**


End file.
